


Legacy

by Jackeline Harkness (Jackeline_Harkness)



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bad Parenting, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Howard doesn't care what the world thinks about him, Howard needs more love, Life goals, M/M, Near Death Experiences, legacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackeline_Harkness/pseuds/Jackeline%20Harkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An experiment gone wrong when Howard Stark is a teenager is dropped and eventually forgotten. But its consecuences end up defining the course of his life, even when he decides to not let it influence him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Scenes in this fic will have very different lengths, so there might be some insanely short "chapters" and other very long ones.
> 
> I've been trying to work on Lies and Truth, but since I got this bunny I couldn't focus on anything else in the short time I had to try to write (this new job is killing me, I swear), so I finally gave in and started writing it to get Howard out of my head.
> 
> It seems to be working xD

**Part 1**

 

After the initial shock of actually being alive after the explosión, Brandon started to fan the air in front of his face with his hands, trying to clear some of the dust blinding him.

 

“Howard?”, he managed between coughs. “Howard!”, he repeated, more urgently and as loud as he could, still blinded by the cloud of dust that didn’t seem to be even starting to settle. It was only then that he realized that he couldn’t hear his own voice. He could feel his body start to shake at that realization, his hand going up to the side of his neck, not really surprised when his fingers came back into his view, wet and evidently stained crimson, even with the gray dust.

 

“Oh, God”, he said, scrambling to his feet. “Howard! Howard!”, he repeated over and over, now uncertain of exactly how loud he was shouting. After what felt like an eternity, he finally found him lying among the debris, his limbs splayed in awkward angles. A shudder crawled down his back. Even if he hadn’t been left deaf by the explosion, the shock of seeing Howard Stark, the youngest and possibly brightest engineer he’d ever met in his life, lying broken on an expanding pool of his own blood would have deafened him to his own shouts and, later, to the sound of running feet rushing their way.


End file.
